Fanon: The New City of Ice
Just keep on reading! (I don't have any inspiration left from like, chapter 6 ^^') 12:59, April 23, 2014 (UTC) <-- Fanon: Water Sympathy Fanon: The New Moon Festival --> Kassandra "So, the entire city is covered in... rubber?" Chief Suluk looks at me weirdly. "Of course it is. It has been like this ever since my predecessor, chief Nanuq, was here. I can't even remember the city otherwise. Chief Nanuq was a great leader. Not only did he start a technological revolution by himself, he also was a spiritual genius and made sure nobody could get to the Spirit Pond. Except for at the New Moon celebration, but then everything is extremely well-guarded." I can't hold in my tears. "This city is the manifestation of the waterbenders on earth! How could you say that you are OK with the things that happen here? This isn't a criminal city like Republic! It shouldn't be." "I know you have been away for a long time, but this is simply how things go. Everything changes, and with the new technology we can defend ourselves better." "Defend yourselves from what?" I used yourselves. Why? I am a citizen. "Young lady, you may not know this, but the Avatar is wanted by the Earth King! We are putting everything at stake here by simply letting him stay!" Lan is wanted? Tian interrupts. "Come on, Kassandra. Perhaps you can guide me within the city." I nod, deadly silent. We leave. "I know a lot has changed, but there are some better things now, too." "A lot? Tian, my city is gone! This used to be a calm, waterbending city! Where did all that go?" I feel myself calming down. "I don't know." "I'm sorry I yelled. Since I won't be able to guide you here, do you want to explore the city with me?" Tian has a smile so big, I have to laugh even through my tears. "Come on, air boy." Ai Lun Na Chief Suluk had to calm down for a little while. "I am sorry for your friend. She must have been devastated when she saw the new city. I personally like it the way it is, but I have never seen the old city of Ice. It must have been fantastic..." He dreams off. His blue eyes start to gaze off, and he starts mumbling. "The old city of Ice... What a pleasure that must have been..." "Chief? Where can I find a waterbending master?" Suluk gets down to earth. "Of course. Master Kanut is the most experienced waterbending master in our Tribe. He surely will be able to teach you." "And where can I find him?" "Tonight, I will introduce you to him." "Elena? Ready to go see the famous city of Ice?" "Let's go!" I take his hand and we explore. The city is divided into different districts. A technology one, one for waterbending, one for healing... "This isn't how things should go. Everybody should live together, like in the time of Kassandra." "Lan, this simply is how the world works. Chief Nanuq changed this city, just as Avatar Brek changed the Earth Kingdom." "Yes, but Brek's legacy was undone. Shouldn't we be able to change this city then?" "Lan, these people have worked so hard to achieve their goal. This city may not be a waterbending city anymore, but it shouldn't be. If things would always stay the same, then nobody could be able to do anything. You have to accept, even though you are the Avatar, you are a human as well and you cannot change world history." He is accepting. This city isn't the same as it was during his other lives. That's a good thing. "Let's get some noodles." If there is one thing to know about Lan, it is: if he's feeling down, go get some food. Tiankong Kassandra still recognizes more than I do. "You know, the topping may have changed, but the fundament rests. This city is naught in change." "Naught? Who uses that word?" I laugh. Kassandra looks ashamed. And there is some shame for me, too! "Come on. You couldn't keep up with words." "It still is weird. Everything has changed. Nobody here do I recognize, nothing is like it was before. Do you know how weird it feels, being away for three days, and seeing the world change?" She looks like she will tear up. "It was like three days for you?" "I don't know, Tian. Everything is wrong. I just want to go away." "This is your home." "This was my home. In a different life. You cannot expect me to simply accept everything I know has changed." We stay quiet. I take her hand. "I know we are not who you want us to be, but I... No. We will help you in every way we can. We aren't your friends from the Water Tribe, but we are people too. And people help other people." She hugs me and starts crying all over me. "Thank you, Tiankong." Lan Se As we walk to the restaurant, I see Tian and Kassandra. "Hey guys!" Kassandra turns to me. She looks like she cried. "Hey, Lan. What's the plan?" "Elena and I were going to get some food. You coming with us?" "I'd love to, but perhaps not... like this." I can understand. She looks like she saw Vaatu himself. "Why won't Lan and I go to the restaurant, then you and Elena can go do your make-up." Tian seems in a good mood. It may not be the most subtle thing to say, but I ask: "Did something happen?" "Well, she sort of hugged me after breaking down." My right eyebrow shoots up. "Yeah, I know it may seem weird, but she really looked like she would trust her life to me. And I know I would, too." I have to smile. "It's not your life you can trust to her." "Wait, what?" My teasing spirit and kind spirit battle in my head. The kind one wins. "Come on, you didn't get it yet? You would trust your heart to her." Tian is silent for the rest of the walk. We sit a half hour at the table before we see Elena and Kassandra. We eat. The food is delicious. Some kind of politician comes in the restaurant. He is wearing a blue coat with white shoulders. "Is Avatar Lan Se here?" I raise my hand. "Here I am." He walks up to me. "Master Kanut is ready to meet you." Elena stands up. "I want to see him, as well." The man looks troubled, but says: "All right. You can watch the training." Kassandra looks desperately at Elena. Then, we leave. "Why did Kassandra look so weird?" "She made me promise not to leave her with Tian. They go so well together, don't they." We walk for some more time, and I see a figure in the dark. "I am master Kanut. I wanted to teach you at night, first, because waterbending is stronger at night. Now, since you are a fire Avatar, you may have some trouble at first learning how to waterbend, but..." "Actually, I don't. I can already waterbend." I show him. "Very good. Now, let's get some training, no?" And with those words, he sends of an iceberg spike at me. Trivia * Yes, I am a fan of Birdy ;D * Kassakong!!! Category:Fanon Category:The Legend Of Lan Se